1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a hand tool, and more particularly to a device for positioning a tool head of a hand tool at a desired angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pivot tip a hand tool in accordance with the prior art comprises a hand grasp member, an elongated member aligned with said hand grasp member, a work piece shaft mounted in relation to the elongated member for relative movement therewith between a retracted position and an extended position, and a pivot tip member between a first working position and a second working position. The pivot tip member is substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the work piece shaft in the second working position. First holding means hold said work piece shaft in said extended position, and second holding means hold the pivot tip member in the first working position in axial alignment with the work piece shaft. Therefore, the pivot tip member includes a socket member and an axial bore passing through the socket member. The axial bore is axially aligned with the work piece shaft in the first working position or the second position. A tool is received in the axial bore for abutting against the work piece shaft when in the first working position or the second position.
However, the prior art suffers from several disadvantages. Due to the connecting structure between the pivot tip and the elongated shank, the work piece shaft has the relative retracting or extending movement. So the work piece shaft is broken easily if a strong force is applied. Moreover, the pivot tip a hand tool only has two work positions which are parallel and perpendicular to the hand grasp member. Therefore, the pivot tip a hand tool is inconvenient to be used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hand tool.